


'Baby' is where babies are made

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Not Beta Read, PWP, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, porn with a little plot, pussy eating, witchery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: first time smut writing, feedback would be lovely. i like to think the title would have been something mary would have said in this situation.





	'Baby' is where babies are made

**Author's Note:**

> first time smut writing, feedback would be lovely. i like to think the title would have been something mary would have said in this situation.

Dean slammed the impala door huffing an annoyed sigh out the window.

Cas entered the passenger seat and less angrily slammed his door.

“Dean-”

Cas began

“Shut it. I don’t want to hear it I just don’t.”

Dean spat not looking at cas as she shoved the keys in the ignition. She reached one arm behind her seat and looked between her mirrors and the back window as she backed out of the parking lot. 

Cas held his hands together neatly in his lap, they had walked into a coven thinking it was a siren, spells were cast, parts were changed and Dean poor human soul was trapped in a new body. One without a bra she might add.

“I thought you could see souls n’ shit huh? How come you didn't see that we were dealing with fucking witches huh babe?”

Dean asked semi-sarcastically pressing her foot into the gas and moving the gear up.

“Dean all i see in souls is their purity not what species they are, i’m sorr-”

“Shut up”

Dean released the gas slightly, it really wasn’t cas’ fault but Dean had some serious adjusting to do and no one else to take it out on other than her loving boyfriend who didn’t deserve it. 

“No, Cas i’m sorry it wasn’t your fault what happen happen monsters gone. I’m just so fuckin’ pissed god dammit!”

Her knuckles whiten on the steering wheel.

“Pull over Dean.”

Cas asked, he flexed his fingers in his lap turning his head to face...pretty much the same face but without the stubble and surprisingly more noticeable freckles.

Dean eyed Cas and reluctantly pulled into a dead end gravel driveway, a forest of trees surrounded the small entrance to nowhere.

“I haven’t seen you this angry since that drevakat broke Sam’s arm.”

Cas stated.

“It may be a part of the spell, i’m not familiar with what the incantation but this burst of anger is not birthed of your natural hormones.”

Cas unbuckled Dean’s seat belt and moved closer to her, examining her neck and shoulders.

“What about my female hormones?”

Dean asked raising her right arm for cas to look at.

“...possible, but a change in sex is a much harder spell than a simple hormone swap it’s ilogical.”

Cas added slipping his fingers underneath her shirt, she turned her back to face the window and her breathe quickend. An idea popped into her head as Cas gently examined her with only his purest intentions for her wellbeing. And this might be the perfect tension reliever.

“I don’t see anything physical that could ail you, and your soul remains the same as it was if it inhabited a male body..”

Cas said as if he was diagnosing her.

“Well maybe you aren't looking hard enough?”

Dean offered, she had an arsenal now. Maybe she missed little dean but why not try out the new equipment while it still has that new car smell.

_ That was a bad analogy _

She thought to herself .

Dean unbuttoned her flannel from the bottom up.

“You checked all my appendages but i think you may need to examine the whole package babe.”

Dean said hoping Cas will catch what she’s throwing.

Cas nodded.

“Hey what are yoOu-”

Her voice cracked and cas released the seat bar pushing it back.

“Excuse me.”

He said nonchalantly as he moved between Dean’s legs and sat in the floorboards of the impala, careful not to hit his head on the steering wheel as he nested between the sandy blonde’s legs.

Dean undid the last button at the top of her shirt but left it up to Casif he wanted to see the goods.

He looked intently at the jeans covering her crotch and the lady boner began.

she didn’t notice it at first over the arousal feeling about the same but blood started to pump south and she could feel it. Dean licked her lips as Cas eyed her as if he was planning to eat her-oh.

He was.

He looked up from under those lashes and leant forward gripping the underside of her jean clad thighs, he licked a strip up her clothed crotch, she bit her inner lip and rolled her hips into the heat He caught the zipper between his teeth gently pulling it down. She felt his hands roam from her under-thighs to her ass where he very softly pulled her hips free of the jeans.

“Quit squirming or i’ll leave you like this.”

Cas said trying to move the jeans out of his way as she ground her hips into baby’s seat searching for friction.

Dean moved her hands to finally feel the merchandise weighing his chest, honestly a little disappointing.

They were very squishy and had some sexual value if maneuvered right, but her hands fell to her sides when cas dipped his tongue between the fly hole in her boxers.

He tested the waters pressing his tongue further until Dean let out a yip of sorts. Not necessarily a moan but a surprised gasp and her thighs closed around Cas’ neck.

“I don't like these, they are in my way.”

Cas said literally to her vagina as he pulled the grey boxers down her thighs that were currently trying to sandwich his head.

“Y’know that pussy is attached to me right? I’m up here.”

Dean sarcastically bit back as Cas finally rid her boxers from his view.

Instantly, he dove his tongue between between her legs, Dean didn't really have the time to shave and well Cas never really shaved but right now that is the furthest thing from her mind, the second Cas surprisingly long tongue dove between her. Some very new sounds came out of her mouth as her thighs squeezed around the culprit to the sweet glee blossoming in her lower half. She rolled her hips into his mouth and reached her hands to grip at his lochs.

“Baby keep it there!”

She said groaning and rolling he rhead back as cas’s tongue circled her sweet spot quicker and quicker, she efficiently could not control the sounds coming from her throat

Cas pulled back his lips still at the very opening of her.

“Were you referring to the car ‘baby’ or me?”

Cas asked looking up at Deans fucked out Face still keeping his head very much between her legs. She couldn't keep still either.

“Cas- i swear to god.”

Dean said running her fingers through his hair.

“You Cas- now please go back to eating me ou-ohngmf..”

Her words fell back into nonsense as Cas tongue dipped into her but this time it really went  _ in _ .

She groaned and bit her lower lip as some very high pitched sounds came out.

His tongue moved in and out of her, his spit mixing with her own wetness.

“Mmmphh Cas get up here.”

She said scooting her ass over to the passenger side still gripping his hair to make sure his mouth did not leave her.

“You ordering me around? thats new.”

Cas said into her very wet lady parts

“New me, new rules.”

Dean said wrapping her thighs around Cas, still allowing himself to be pulled up into the seat. He dove back into stroking her clitorus with his tongue earning many breathy versions of his name from Deans lips.

She was so caught up in his insufferable tongue that his rustling and maneuvering she paid no mind to.

“New rules hm?” 

Cas said taking one last brutal lick of Dean’s cherry pie before pulling away.

Cas’ pants were matching deans both being around their knees due to lack of space.

“Spit.”

Cas ordered as he held his hand in front of her mouth.

She happily obliged giving him an eye roll as she drooled into his hand.

He applied her dna to his cock now very hard, he spread it around his length really wishing they had lube. Her fingers trailed down to her new equipment and began to feel around while he was spitting into his own hand due to lack of the proper tools.

He smacked her hands away with his free one.

“No that’s my job Dean.”

She gave him another eye roll.

“Well you’re busy and i don’t keep lube in the car because of my snoopy brother-”

He plunged his hips toward hers sinking his shaft into her slowly, her eyes shot open and then lazily closed as her mouth set agape making quiet cooing sounds.

“This okay?”

Cas asked before he started really moving. She nodded and squeezed her thighs around his hips and he began pistoning into her making surprisingly higher pitched grunting sounds with each thrust. He changed his position setting his hands next to her head in the seat, he crawled up to kiss her neck and thrust his hips into her with determination, he’d draw himself out very slowly and slam upward making Dean release these wonderful loud whimpers into Cas’s ear as he traveled across her neck leaving some bruising kiss and some gentle.

Dean isn’t sure what did it about this one but when Cas pulled back and ground himself in her maybe even splitting Dean in two, she couldn’t tell, her insides felt like jelly and her legs began to quiver. Several waves of oncoming sweetness overcame her.

“ohcaS-cASCAS i’M- oHCHrisT!”

She sputtered as Cas sped up his movements and she rode out that orgasm like a cowboy into the sunset.

Soon after Cas followed with one thrust inward he left it there as he emptied his load as deep as he could.

She hummed and urged him to keep moving with her hips and draw out the overstimulation.

He pumped himself into her a few more times and then left her hollow.

Cas sat back on his knees panting, looking at dean with a smile, her legs still loosely trying to lure him back into her warm caverns.

“You were awfully noisy there Cas.”

She said playfully pulling her hands into her short hair.

“You are one to talk.”

Cas said raising a brow, he tilted his head to the side and leaned over her bringing his lips to hers.

“You taste the same.”

Cas said after their short kiss.

A realization hit Dean in that moment and panic flooded her vision.

“Oh my god.”

Cas tilted his head over her confused.

“Are you well Dean?”

He asked.

“We didn’t use a condom”

She said blankly glancing downwards like it was her vagina’s fault.

“Oh god…”

Cas said, which Cas rarely does, being an angel and all. Realization hit them like a truck.

“I can’t have an angel baby Cas, i cant have any baby.”

Dean said trying to reassure herself more than Cas.

“Well you  _ can _ but it’s not a good idea.”

Cas said beginning to sit back and pull his pants back over himself

“What on earth am i going to tell Sam..”

She said as the panic set in pulling her boxers over her hips.

“What are we going to name it?! I’m not giving it a stupid angel name like ‘Castiel’!”

She said her voice raising in volume. Cas being on the drivers side now he took the liberty of starting up baby.

Cas was silent.

“Cas i’m a man. I can’t give birth!”

She shouted at him as he pulled the emergency break off.

“You’re not right now.”

He responded.

“Oh thanks, thank you Castiel.”

Dean spat sarcastically. Raking her hands through her hair, she pulled he seatbelt on.

Cas’ hands went to grip his head and groaned.

“What? Cas are you okay? I can’t be a single mom don’t die on me now” 

Dean said very reassured to Cas.

“A nephilim is to be born.” Cas spoke and brought his hands back to baby’s wheel and backed out of the gravel deadend.

“Maybe that's someone else. Kids are born all the time.”

Dean said rubbing her seat belt.

“Not nephilims Dean, i-i don’t. I’ll figure something out.”

Cas said unsure of himself.

“Oh man, are they gonna have giant wings i have shoot out of me? Am i going to split in two?”

Dean asked looking down at her stomach.

“For now just worry about buttoning your shirt up. I will take care of the rest Dean.”

He said forcibly calm.

“Will you birth them for me?”

Dean asked a crack in her voice.

Cas pulled back onto the road towards the bunker.

“You’re going to need some maternity clothes.”

Cas said raising his brows at her.

“Son of a bitch!”

She sunk into baby’s seats.


End file.
